


On The Right Track

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Running, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A young lady has a confession to make before her crush leaves





	On The Right Track

"Dude, will you stop with the moping already? I can’t hear the TV.”

An increasingly irritated short girl cranked the volume up a few more notches, while her equally short roommate moped face-down on the sofa.

“I can’t believe she’s leaving. Japan is so far away. I may never see her again. Or she might meet some beautiful girl over there that I could never compete with. Ugh!”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and flipped on the closed captioning.

“It’s not like you’re even dating. You’ve just had a crush on her for like...a while. You can’t really get sore over her going somewhere when you don’t even have the stones to tell her you’re into her.”

Ruby remained in face-down pity party mode. Loud, sighing pity party mode. This was going to require some intervention. A book sitting on the coffee table in front of them gave Amethyst the perfect idea.

“Okay, that’s it. Sit up and listen to me.”

Ruby reluctantly rose, Amethyst slapping the book in her lap.

“You like all these geek comics from Japan, right? And those tacky romance movies. What would those people do if their crush was heading off somewhere and they needed to confess?”

Ruby glanced down at the manga in her lap. She’d read it like 6 times. 

“...They’d run down to where they were leaving and confess?”

Amethyst nodded.

“I couldn’t do that. She’d think I’m such a dork...”

Amethyst grabbed the book and flipped to the scene she was referencing.

“Does...whatever her name is there look like she cares that...whatever the other girl is named is being a dork? No, she doesn’t. Come on, get fiery! Get off your duff and fight! I learned a freaking Shakespeare sonnet to woo my girl. GO!”

Ruby shot off the sofa, feeling oddly inspired.

“YEAH! Ruby will not be unheard!”

She bolted out the door, leaving Amethyst in peace at least.

“Now I can finally hear the TV...wait, she’s not literally gonna run to the train station, is she? It’s like 2 miles from here.”

2 miles that were being traversed at a speed a marathon runner would be impressed by. 

“I’M COMING, SAPPHIRE!”

Ruby arrived at the station completely winded of course.

“I...made it...in time...oh, this was a mistake. I should have grabbed a taxi.”

Catching her breath for a moment, she continued running. Hopping over the turnstile in her haste to locate...

“Sapphire!”

The object of her affection jumped a tad hearing her name called.

“Ruby? What are you doing here?”

Ruby held up a finger for a moment, making sure she had her breath back.

“Sapphire, I’ve had a giant crush on you since the day we met. And the thought of you moving to a whole different country without me telling you was something I couldn’t stand. Sapphire, I’m in love with you.”

The other people waiting for the train leaned in slightly to hear Sapphire’s response. Which was a hearty laugh.

“Moving? Ruby, I’m only going to be there for 2 weeks. I’m visiting some family. I told Amethyst that. Did she not tell you?”

Ruby grumbled in annoyance.

“That little...this was all a set-up, wasn’t it?”

Sapphire giggled, planting a kiss on Ruby’s forehead as the train arrived.

“I have to go. But when I get back, I’d definitely like to discuss this with you...I kind of have a crush on you, too. I just didn’t think you liked me back.”

Ruby was gobsmacked.

“How could someone not like you? You’re amazing, pretty, you sing like an angel...”

Sapphire shushed her.

“Save some compliments for when I get back.”

She gave her a parting peck on the cheek and boarded the train, Ruby waving goodbye until she was out of view. And then she angrily pulled her phone out, dialing up...

“Amethyst, you jerk!”

Amethyst laughed on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it? I knew this was the kick in the pants you needed to admit you liked her. So, you’re welcome. You want me to come pick you up? I doubt you wanna walk all the way back.”

Ruby glanced up, gulping a little as a couple of cops pointed at her.

“...Actually, you may need to come bail me out. I think I’m about to get arrested for hopping the turnstile...”


End file.
